Heartlands
The Heartlands '''is a large, tropical jungle that surrounds a highly active volcano. The landscape surrounding the volcano is a maze of densely packed and tangled jungle trees with a canopy so twisted that light hardly ever reaches the forest floor. The soil of this locale is rich with bioenergy, it is this bioenergy that fuels the unnatural speed of plant growth in this harsh tropical region, some of the bioenergy in this region accumulates into crystals that can be seen growing in the soil or around large trees. Many powerful monsters, including the powerful elder dragons are drawn to this energy rich land. Locale Information Jungle Oasis A large clearing that is located in the jungle of the heartlands, this area is where hunters unlock their first camp in this locale. This area of the locale is much more open compared to the rest, being home to large lakes and fields and very little trees, many of the smaller monsters and herbivores inhabit this part of the locale, larger monsters will also frequent this area in search of water and food. Many bone gathering points can be found in this part of the locale. Jungle Depths This part of the locale is cramped compared to the other areas, with twisting and tangled trees, vines and undergrowth making fighting in this area rather dangerous. Due to all the twisting paths it is easy for a hunter to get lost within this area. Many small predatory monsters stalk the underbrush of the area, they wait along the jungle paths and game trails waiting to ambush any herbivore or hunters that crosses their path. This area of the locale is known for its large amount of mushroom and herb gathering points. Ancient Ruins Located within the depths of the jungle is an ancient ruined city of unknown origin. The ruins are large and vast and have been reclaimed by the surrounding jungle. This area despite being located within the jungle much more open due to the large structures and walls keeping most of the chaotic tangling of the outer walls at bay. Many of the larger monsters inhabit the ancient streets, ruined structures and temples of this area. This area has many insect gathering points. Volcanic Cavern Within the ancient temple lies an entrance to a volcanic fissure that lead directly into the near by volcano, this area of the locale is plagued by an intense heat from the lava below so cool drinks are required to approach safely. This caverns, caves and tunnels of this area is home to many volcanic and cave dwelling species of monsters. Due to the large concertation of bioenergy many large crystalline spires have formed within the caverns causing very powerful monsters to be drawn to this area. This area is rich in ore gather nodes. Food Chain '''Note: The star ranking system is different in Monster Hunter: Evolution. Low (★★) * Dodogama * Dynamogilas Middle (★★★) * Malfestio * Tetsucabra * Parexithos High (★★★★) * Hypnocatrice * Kouga-Koula * Nerscylla * Lavasioth Top (★★★★★) * Brumagoth * Abiorugu * Agnaktor Apex (★★★★★★) * Teostra * Lunastra * Ryatroxos * Nergigante * Rajang * Solmaron Endemic Life Terrestrial * Researching... Cursorial * Researching... Aerial * Researching... Aquatic * Researching... OST & Ambience Category:Areas Category:Nrex117